Gunshot
by Merry Moca
Summary: Fin des deux OAV. Spoil. Les pensées des deux agents de la Matori, quand l'un des deux pointe un pistolet sur sa propre tempe. Et tire


Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, seulement éclairés par la lumière forte d'un projecteur.

Au-delà de sa limite se trouvaient les ténèbres.

Cette protection n'était pourtant qu'illusion.

Dans ces ombres se cachaient les marionnettistes de cette macabre mise en scène.

Les deux poupées étaient tenues par les fils de leur devoir.

Chacun pointait un pistolet sur l'autre. Ces mêmes armes luisaient, pulsaient d'une vie maléfique.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient si proches que le plus petit pouvait voir son reflet dans les lunettes du plus grand.

Si ce dernier ne tirait pas, ils se feraient tous deux descendre. Si il tirait, il vivrait. Sa couverture à lui avait sauté. Il était découvert. Les trafiquants ne laisseraient jamais un agent de la Matori vivre.

Il était donc fichu.

Il fallait que son homologue tire.

Ils se fixaient toujours.

Il fallait agir.

Soudainement, une phrase que lui avait dit le blond refit surface. « Si je te demandais de mourir, le ferais-tu ? »

Cette seule phrase lui permit de reprendre possession de son corps.

Il avait coupé ces propres fils qui l'entravaient. Il allait aussi délivrer Hal.

De cette langueur qui prenait le corps, quand on hésite entre tuer, être tué, ou savoir que l'on va mourir.

Il secoua la tête, ne gardant que sa résolution dans son esprit.

« Oui. »

Il avait mis trop longtemps à donner sa réponse, elle ne résonnait que maintenant. Son dernier mot. Il allait partir avec beaucoup de secrets, beaucoup de non-dits. Sans revoir des amis. Sans ses souvenirs. Mais les derniers qu'il avait en mémoire faisaient partis de ses plus chères.

Il pointa l'arme non plus vers son ami, mais vers sa propre tempe.

Et tira.

« Oui. »

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais ce simple mot, cette affirmation, lui donna des sueurs froides. Tout autant que dans ces grands yeux innocents se formait une étincelle de détermination. Le genre qui, chez lui, était sans failles. Et cette même détermination ne faisait que grandir, dévorant ces pupilles, pendant qu'il déplaçait le canon du pistolet sur sa tempe.

Hal pensait que les canons étaient des puits sans fond qui absorbait l'air et la chaleur. Ce fut plus que vrai dans ce cas.

Un puit qui aspire la vie en crachant la mort. Il asphyxiait. Un bruit sourd retentit.

Il avait tiré.

…

L'ennemi était acculé comme un rat. C'était à cause de lui. C'était de sa faute si Kaï… Il le tenait en joue.

Il allait tirer.

Oh oui, il allait tirer.

Déverser le flux d'émotions négatives en une balle qui traverserait le cœur de sa victime.

Déchirer ce voile qui s'était abattue dans son esprit tel un poids.

Tout régler en un tir.

Pan.

En plein dans le mille.

Et pourtant, il était toujours vivant.

Il s'agissait de balles de peinture. Il avait deviné que ce pistolet était un faux, mais cela lui allait d'avoir pu tirer. Il avait effrayé son vis-à-vis.

Mais autre chose le préoccupait. Une personne. Rien que de penser à l'association pistolet - victime, les événements lointains et plus récents lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il se dirigea vers la précédente pièce.

…

Rouge. Une tâche rouge sombre dans ces cheveux aux reflets pourpres. Il s'était fait la remarque que ce rouge foncé ne lui allait pas.

Penser à autre chose qu'à ce que signifiait cette tâche.

Penser à autre chose qu'au pistolet.

Le même qu'il avait pointé sur lui. Le même qu'il avait retourné vers lui.

Il était mort. Pour lui.

Son cerveau bloquait sur cette idée, ne laissant pas les sons être analysés, les observations être reliées aux souvenirs.

Autour d'eux, les balles fusaient, les coups pleuvaient. Mais c'était comme si il était dans une bulle de silence.

Juste lui, et la personne allongée.

Le sol en lino gris faisait ressortir sa veste similaire à ses yeux : rouge rubis. Ces mêmes yeux fermés lui donnaient un air endormis.

Et si en fait il dormait vraiment ? Il ne se l'avouerait pas, mais comme il aimerait voir ces paupières se rouvrir sur ces orbes rouges.

Tantôt lumineux, tantôt sombre. Reflétant une constante réflexion sur un passé oublié, reflétant une abîme sombre lourde de connaissances.

Tous les souvenirs le concernant lui revenaient en mémoire. Les reproches quotidiens sur sa bêtise, et le bon à rien qu'il était. Ce mystérieux rapport qu'il avait avec Switch. Son père. Sa mère décédée. Allongée pareille au jeune homme.

Tout se mélangeait.

Un vide s'était emparé de son cœur. C'était impossible. L'amertume lui prit la gorge. C'était à cause de lui. C'était toujours à cause de lui. La mort le suivait.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce café, il avait espéré que tout ce cycle de peine ne recommencerait jamais.

Il ne voulait pas être protégé.

Ceux qui le protégeaient mourraient.

Il s'était senti satisfait lorsqu'il avait hésité. « Si je te demandais de mourir, le ferais-tu ? »

Dos à dos, le blond n'avait pu voir le doute, la réflexion, passer dans les yeux du plus jeune. Il était parti. Il s'était contenté de l'hésitation.

Grossière erreur.

Il en payait les conséquences.

Il avait dit « oui ».

Maintenant, cette bouille à mi-chemin entre l'enfantin et l'adulte ne rayonnerait plus d'un sourire éclatant.

Doucement, il se rapprochait du corps. Il avait envie de l'appeler par son prénom, par tous les sobriquets qu'il lui avait donné. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le pouvait définitivement pas. Il avait du mal à respirer, les yeux vagabondant sur son coéquipier. On lui avait dit à son entrée à la Matori qu'il risquerait sa vie. Entre les infiltrations, les perquisitions, tout pouvait se passer. Ils ont dû le lui dire aussi. Mais personne ne pouvait être préparé à perdre un compagnon, un ami…

Le poids de la mort le fit s'agenouiller devant le corps.

Même s'il faisait tout pour prouver le contraire, il était faible.

Ses épaules étaient trop frêles pour tout supporter. Trop de morts reposaient sur sa conscience.

Ses yeux continuèrent de voyager dans leurs orbites, revenant toujours à la tâche rouge.

Elle était de près assez grande, mangeant de sa couleur impie quelques mèches. Etaient-elles douces au toucher ? Il tendit une main hésitante.

Etait-il déjà froid ? C'était impossible, mais l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient était un entrepôt pour des plantes fragiles, venant pour la plus part de pays où elles poussaient à 10°C.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les fins cheveux incandescents. Le corps réagit à se toucher.

Un murmure.

Il frissonnait, un petit grognement passa les lèvres du jeune homme allongé. « Hal… » Il y eut un blanc dans l'esprit du surnommé Hal. Il s'était fait la remarque que ces pistolets étaient trop légers. Le coup précédent avec le trafiquant avait prouvé qu'il ne s'agissait pas de balles réelles.

Soulagement.

Il s'agissait ici aussi de balles de Paintball. La proximité entre l'imitation et la cible était la seule chose dont il fallait s'enquérir et s'inquiéter.

Kaï était vivant.

Il allait s'en prendre une pour l'avoir autant fait s'apitoyer sur son passé, et sur lui. Pour avoir faillit l'abandonner.

Il allait souffrir.

Il était vivant.

Et comme pour le confirmer, il prit doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Chaud.

Il était vivant.

Vivant.

La même bulle de silence qui l'avait englobé, si pesante, venait d'éclater. La bataille que se livraient les trafiquants et la Matori était terminée. Ils avaient gagné.


End file.
